Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, ice cream makers, as are generally well known in the prior art, have become popular in recent years. Such ice cream makers enable people to make their own ice cream which can be fun to do and which yields a tasty treat for consumption thereafter.
Unfortunately, homemade ice cream melts just as quickly as store bought ice cream and persons attempting to transport homemade ice cream or any frozen dessert are often disappointed to find such ice cream or dessert has melted prior to serving. Therefore there is a need for an all inclusive device which can be used to make ice cream and other frozen treats and which includes a portion which is separable from the mixing components of such device and such portion being capable of retaining such ice cream and/or frozen dessert in a frozen or semi-frozen state such that such ice cream and/or frozen dessert may be transported and/or stored for a predetermined amount of time prior to melting.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,704, discloses a battery-operated ice cream maker to be used in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator and/or ice chest and which can make two flavors of ice cream at the same time.
Baek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,398, discloses a freezing container comprising an inner bowl for containing a product to be frozen, an outer bowl sealed and containing an expandable freezing agent and insulation around the outer bowl; such container is meant for use in a machine preparing frozen desserts.
Uesaka, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,817, and Fishman, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,536, both disclose devices for making frozen confections such as ice cream.
Burton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,813, discloses an apparatus and method for making frozen confections. Such apparatus is meant to keep such frozen confections cold for long periods of time.
Kestenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 689,093, discloses a vessel or can for storing or transporting ice cream.
Boulos, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0101842 discloses an apparatus for making ice cream or other dessert through the use of a canister assembly containing a freezable material. The canister assembly includes at least two separable canister subassemblies. The subassemblies may be nestable so as to minimize storage space.
None of the above cited references provide the benefits attendant with the present invention.